once_upon_a_time_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Land Without Magic
The Land Without Magic is a world featured on Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The Land Without Magic is largely based on Earth. History 'Before First Curse' Tree nymphs, guided by Mother Nature, supplies magic in the realm for all magical creatures. However, as time passes, humans finds their way into this realm, and begins wiping magic from the realm. The tree nymphs are forced to find a grove where they continue supplying magic for the realm while staying hidden from the humans. ("Flower Child") Many years later, Flora becomes the next Mother Nature. Believing that the humans are dangerous, she prevents the tree nymphs from leaving their grove to socialise with the humans. During her time as Mother Nature, she also grooms Gothel, her daughter, in-preparation for Gothel to succeed her. However, curious about the human world, Gothel travels beyond their grove with Yarrow, another tree nymph, to a nearby manor. Nearby a window, Gothel and Yarrow watches a group of women trying out dresses. Once they leave the room, Gothel wishes to enter the manor and look upon the dresses, but Yarrow does not want to mingle with anything associated with humans and decides to return home. With Yarrow gone, Gothel enters the manor alone and takes a look at the dresses, noticing a small rose petal on one of it. Using her magical abilities, Gothel blossoms the rose, not aware that the women had reentered the room and had witness it. Afraid of what they would think of her, Gothel tries to leave the manor, but one of them, Isla, joyfully tells Gothel that they are not afraid of her, and would love to learn more about magic. Recruiting Gothel into her circle of friends, Isla invites Gothel to Lord Adriel's ball and gifts Gothel a dress. Pleased with making friends with humans, Gothel returns home and is greeted by Flora and Yarrow. Flora warns Gothel about the consequences of being with humans, and wishes that Gothel would embrace herself as a tree nymph. Flora tells Gothel that one day she would take the role as Mother Nature and hopes Gothel would make the right choice. Gothel, wanting to be among humans, goes against her mother's wishes by going to the ball. There, Isla introduces Gothel to her other friends and asks Gothel if she could show them her magical abilities. Seraphina, one of Isla's friends, reminds Isla that Gothel shouldn't use magic in public. Instead, they head to a nearby abandoned greenhouse. The women gather around Gothel as she grows a flower out of dirt. Isla admires Gothel's talent, but steps onto the flower instead. As Isla reveals to Gothel that their friendship was just a charade, the other women holds onto Gothel and takes her grove key before Isla dumps mud onto Gothel. Isla coldly states that Gothel does not belong in their realm and asks her to remain elsewhere. As the women leave, Seraphina looks at Gothel with sadness in her eyes, but promptly leaves with the others upon called. Isla and a group of humans ambushes the tree nymphs grove with axes and torches using Gothel's key. They kill off all the tree nymphs and burns down the grove and returns to the ball. The destroyed grove is found by a sadden Gothel. As she searches the grove for her family, she finds a dying Flora. Flora advices her to escape to another part of their realm and forgive the humans before dying in Gothel's arms. However, Gothel wishes revenge upon the humans and decides to return to the ball as well. Upon returning, Gothel questions Isla for killing her family, but Isla shows no sympathy, calling the tree nymphs an abomination before sending the guards to kill Gothel. Not willing to forgive, Gothel kills the guards and Isla, but fails at Seraphina after finding out that Seraphina possesses magic. Willing to forgive Seraphina, Gothel spares her and invites Seraphina to join her before killing everyone in the ballroom. Gothel then purges the realm, wiping mankind from the realm. Once the realm is deserted, Gothel returns to her grove with Seraphina and explains to her that the tree nymphs death cause the realm to lose its magic, making it the first ever land without magic. Knowing that humans would somehow return to the realm, Gothel and Seraphina decides that they should leave the realm for another to find others like them to build an army to one day reclaim their realm from the humans. Before leaving, Gothel marks her grove with magic so that she would know where to return in the far future and together with Seraphina, uses a magic bean to travel to New Fairy Tale Land. ("Flower Child") Eventually, humans find their way to the Land Without Magic and civilisation begins once again. Due to the previous civilisation being wiped completely, magic, magical creatures, and the existence of other realms becomes a myth to them as they become ignorant of the possibility. ("Flower Child") 'After Fifth Curse' In order to unite all the realms as one, Regina Mills recasts the Dark Curse with a slight variation. The curse spreads into the Land Without Magic, ripping everyone and everything, destroying the realm. The Land Without Magic then merges with other realms which forms the United Realms. ("Leaving Storybrooke") Major Locations 'Boston' Boston is 'Connecticut' Connecticut is 'Hancock' Hancock is Notes * The Land Without Magic is the only known realm not accessible via the Portal of Doors due to the lost of magic after the Tree Nymphs, whom supplied magic for the realm, died. * The Land Without Magic, through unknown means, is one of the few realms not affected by the time freezing spell of the first Dark Curse and therefore was not frozen for twenty-eight years. References Category:Once Upon a Time Wikia Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:World Category:Realm With Magic